deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galacta Knight vs Pit
Intro Wiz: Two angelic fighters known to be the strongest of their people. Boomstick: but just because they're angelic, doesn't mean they're not badass! Wiz: Pit captain of, and strongest member of, Lady Palutena's guard. Boomstick: and Galacta Knight, known to be the strongest warrior in the galaxy. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and abilities to see who would win... Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE! Galacta Knight Wiz: So powerful, he was sealed away for fear of his power, Galacta Knight is known as one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy. Boomstick:...Until he was defeated by Meta Knight and Kirby. I swear, that pink puff ball is a DEMON. Wiz: Galacta Knight wields a pink lance, and a shield. Basic weaponry, but theres more to it than that. Boomstick: However, if he charges long enough, he can create a giant f*cking tornado! Wiz: However the tornado is slow-moving, and takes a while to charge. Boomstick: But, thats not all the tricks he has. Not even close! Boomstick: He can shoot a giant laser from his lance, that moves in a cirrcular pattern. Overkill. Wiz: He is also able to create fire pillars out of the ground, use an ice beam from his sword and turn into a tornado similar to Meta Knight. Boomstick: So thats why he is so strong in brawl, he is totally ripping this guys style! Wiz: Galacta Knight is of course able to fly, and can shoot smaller beams from his lance too. Boomstick: You know what i can shoot from my lance? Wiz:*sigh* he can also create tiny swords around him that can later be shot. Boomstick:This guy has to be on a list most badass characters ever. Wiz: He seems to also swing lance at the speed of Meta Knight's blade, which would be the speed of sound. He also seems to move very fast when jabbing, despite him looking quite slow when normally flying. Boomstick: So... any weaknesses? Or is he too badass like me? Wiz: Well, not really, but his biggest problem is the fact that his strongest moves take a while to charge. And while charging, he doesn't dodge, he just kinda... keeps charging. Boomstick: Aww Nintendo! Why do you have to make every badass character have some stupid gimmick! Wiz: Even with those faults, he still proves to be one of the strongest characters, ever. Boomstick: That is one op as f*ck character! Wiz: But lets see what his opponent, Pit, can do. Cuts to Meta Knight summoning Galacta Knight Pit Wiz: Pit is the captain of Lady Palutena's guard, and also the strongest member Boomstick: Duh! He's the captain! Wiz: Pit has more strength, speed, and durability than a normal human. Or angel. Boomstick: He also has a variety of different weapons to fight with. Wiz: Despite his child-like appearance, he is actually about 100 years old Boomstick:He also spent 1/4 of that time training. Yeesh can't a goddess protect herself? She must be needy, like my ex. Now she just needs to be fatter... Wiz: Pit has a weapon called a palm, in which he can shoot beams from. Boomstick: He also has a club that can shoot projectiles when swung. Hey Wiz you know what else can- Wiz: (cuts boomstick off) and a weapon called an arm, specifically the upperdash arm. In which he uses to dash at his opponents and can ...also shoot. He also owns the guardian orbitars, capable of reflecting projectiles. Boomstick: Lastly, he wields the Palutena bow, his primary weapon. Its shoots light arrows, and can split into two blades. I WANT ONE! Wiz: However, Pit does have his faults. Despite his years of training, Pit isn't very smart, and often makes poor decisions during battle. Boomstick: Even without his smarts, this will still make for an awesome aeriel-''' Wiz: Actually Pit can't fly without Lady Palutena's help. '''Boomstick: You've gotta be kidding me. He has wings and he can't fly?!?! What does that make him, an angel or a chicken? Wiz: Despite those hiderences, Pit has overcome many battles, such as against Medusa, and against Hades. Boomstick: I guess you could say he left his brain in a...pit! Wiz: Uggghh... Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, its time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEE! Battle Begins Palutena: Ok, Pit, I'm sending you toward the threat now. Pit: Alright! It's been a while since I last fought! Erhm...What am I fighting again? Palutena: *sighs* Pit, this force I'm picking up is very dangerous, and a threat to Skyworld. I need you to take this seriously. Pit: Alright, Alright. So how many are there? There must be a lot if they are a threat to Skyworld. Palutena: Uhhh... One.. Pit: Just one? Only one ''person is this powerful? Palutena: Yes, and it's said that he was banished for his power. But he has somehow escaped, and we need to eliminate him. Please, Pit, be careful... In the dimension he resides in, my power of flight will be unable to reach you. You're on your own on this one... Pit: Don't worry Lady Palutena! I'll make him see the light! Palutena: Good luck... 'Pit enters the dimension, landing on the floor with a thump' Pit: Owww... She could've at least made the landing softer or atleas- Galacta Knight: Who dare challenges me? Pit: Uh...it is I! Pit of Lady Palutena's guard! Galacta Knight: You...leave. Or I will ''make you. Pit : Fat chance! You're a threat to Lady Palutena and Skyworld! I can't just let you roam freely! Galacta Knight: Very well...Goodbye, angel. Pit: I'll make you eat those words! Fight! Pit lunges at Galacta Knight, but to no avail, as Galacta Knight blocks the attack with his shield and knocks Pit back Galacta Knight: Fool, do you honestly think a technique like that will work against me? Pit: Um...Yes? Galacta Knight: ... Galacta Knight charges at Pit with his lance, but Pit manages to dodge the blow Pit retaliates with a couple Palm Shots, knocking Galacta Knight back Pit sees this as an opportunity to strike, but Galacta Knight is too fast and stabs Pit repeatedly Galacta Knight: Give up, fool, there is no way you can- Galacta Knight is cut off by Pit lunging at him head-on with the upperdash arm. Galacta Knight manages to block the hit, but his shield shatters. Galacta Knight:...! Pit: Ha! How's that for weak! Now that you don't have your shield, I'll win this easily!...Um, what are you doing? Galacta Knight stays mid-air, seemingly charging something Pit: He's open now's my chance! Pit lunges at Galacta Knight, striking him with his blade, but he does not flinch;and hits back with a tornado that launches Pit into the sky and crashes him onto the ground Galacta Knight follows up with an ice beam, but it is reflected by Pit's orbitars and freezes him instead. Pit nails Galacta Knight with the upperdash arm, dealing significant damage, but Galacta Knight gets up, and seemingly dissappears. Pit: Aha! I see what's going on! You're gonna sneak attack me! Well then I'll just use my orbitars! Pit holds out his orbitars for a while, but nothing happens. Pit: Huh, guess that scaredy cat ran awa- Galacta Knight comes out of nowhere, impaling Pit in the arm, and dealing massive damage Galacta Knight: What kind of idiocy does it take to announce what you are going to do next? Pit gets up shakily, clutching his left arm. He leaps toward Galacta Knight, going berserk and swinging his sword around wildly Pit: I-I can't lose...I must win! For Lady Palutena, and Skyworld! Pit lands blow after blow, dealing massive damage to Galacta Knight Galacta Knight manages to knock Pit away, and begins charging Pit: Like I'd fall for that again! Pit dodges the blow and charges at Galacta Knight with the upperdash arm and...misses Galacta Knight dodges the upper dash arm and impales Pit in the back K.O. Pit: Lady Palutena I-I failed you... Galacta Knight walks toward Pit, with blood dripping from the strikes Pit made Galacta Knight: You...you were a worthy opponent. I promise not to attack your, "Skyworld." 'Results' Boomstick:Now thats what i call a fight! All hail king badass! Wiz:even though pit had a weaponry and range advantage, he wasn't fast enough to keep up with GK Boomstick:He also lacked the ability to deal with most of GK's tools efficiently. Wiz:Pit also ran into a lot of traps, due to his poor choices Boomstick:And not being able to fly proved just too much for the chic- I mean angel. ''' '''THE WINNER IS:GALACTA KNIGHT P.S. plz dont rage edit! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:The Boy From Nowhere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Kid Icarus vs Kirby themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Angel themed Death Battles